Golf shoes are normally stored inside a golf bag when not being worn. After playing golf, golf shoes attract dirt, sand, and grass and other debris. On early mornings dew may be on the grass, which increases the adhesive properties of grass attaching to golf shoes, and the same for wet grass, sand, and dirt from rain.
After golfing a player may place his or her shoes in a pocket in the golf bag. The dirt, sand, debris, and grass is then transferred into the pocket in the golf bag. So, the next time that the player uses the shoes, the shoes are still in contact with the old dirt, sand, debris, and grass, and much of the same debris remains and accumulates in the pocket of the golf bag.
What is needed is an apparatus and process to attach the golf shoes outside of the golf bag so the shoes can be cleaned and debris will not accumulate in the golf bag.